Owari
by elkyouya
Summary: Haruskah keduanya mengalami ini? kenapa harus Shuuzo ? kenapa harus kisa Shuuzo dan Chihiro.? kenapa harus mereka ? namun Shuuzo bukan tuhan. ia tak bisa memilih apa yang akan terjdi pada hidupnya.


Shuuzo pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu membuka sebuah kotak berwarna biru di tangannya. Dia duduk di kasur kini. Pakaiannya sangat rapi. Kemeja berwarna putih susu itu melekat di tubuhnya tak luput bunga lili mengiasi kantong di dada kirinya. dia sangat tampan.  
Shuuzo mengambil benda silver dari dalam kotak tersebut. Menaruhnya di telapak tangan, dan sedikit di mainkan dengan jemarinya. Benda itu berbentuk bulat, polos hanya ada ukiran "ChiShuu" di dalamnya. Shuuzo tersenyum getir saat ia mulai memasangkan benda itu di jari manisnya. Bibirnya mulai bergetar. Matanya panas, perih, serasa berdebu.  
Dia sangat merindukan pemilik Cincin itu...

Belahan jiwanya...

Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Yang 30 menit lagi akan menikahi sepupunya...

Shuuzo masih terpaku dikamarnya yang sepi. Sepi ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Sepi dihatinya luar biasa menggigit. Tidak pernah ada hari seburuk ini dalam hidupnya.  
Bisakah waktu berhenti berputar saja saat ini? Atau cukup lenyapkan saja dia dari muka bumi. Lenyap bersama semua perih itu.

Hidup baginya tidak pernah lagi sama sejak hari ini. Haruskah Shuuzo datang? Bisakah kakinya menumpu tubuhnya ketika mendengar janji suci itu diucapkan. Tanda Chihiro telah utuh termiliki. Termiliki oleh bukan dia...  
Bisakah dia menahan diri?

Harusnya Shuuzo tidak perlu datang. Tidak perlu membuat dirinya terluka lebih dalam. Tapi tidak bisa. Setengah hatinya ingin pergi. mungkin saja ada keajaiban. Siapa tau Chihiro berubah pikiran. Siapa tau.  
Shuuzo hanya bisa mengusap cincin dijemarinya dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk mempercayai adanya keajaiban. Meskipun itu... mustahil.  
.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu merapikan Tuxedonya, dia tersenyum getir melihat awan biru lewat berandanya.

Sebentar lagi dia menikah.

Pikiranya mulai kembali ke masa lalu diamana dia masih bisa bersendau gurau, memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, bagaimana senyum kekasihnya merekah, bagaimana suara kekasihnya berteriak padanya. Bagaimana ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan sejati saat itu.  
Mayuzumi Chihiro nama pemuda tampan bertuxedo itu. ia memejamkan matanya erat. Meresapi tiap rasa sakit yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya saat ini.

 _'Jika cinta bisa mewakili perasaanku, aku bisa mengucapkannya sejak dulu. Sayangnya perasaanku lebih dari itu. Chihiro.'_

Suara kekasihnya berbutar di kepalanya. Membuatnya frustasi. Haruskah ia melakukan ini semua?

Sejahat itukah dirinya?

Setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan kekasihnya. Dan saat kembali malah mengkhianatinya.

Untuk kedua kalinya.

.

Shuuzo kacau. Acak. Sakit. Sakit itu perlahan memicu amarah. Menyulut benci. Benci yang ingin dia kendalikan kuat-kuat. Bagaimana bisa dia diperlakukan seperti ini? Bagaimana nasib bisa seburuk ini menghingggapi langkahnya.

Harusnya dia tidak percaya. Ketika Chihiro pergi mestinya dia juga turut meninggalkan lingkaran itu.

"Shuuzo... Tunggu aku." Chihiro menyelipkan sesuatu. Logam bulat itu meninggalkan dingin di telapak tangannya yang basah.

Dia harusnya tidak menunggu. Menunggu dalam kebodohan. Berharap penantiannya akan berujung pada indah. Kenyataan tidak begitu. Chihiro berkhianat. Dia datang dengan sepucuk undangan.

Keparat dia.

"Harusnya aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu." suaranya pecah, seperti segelas air yang penuh dan jatuh dari atas meja. Pecah menjadi kepingan kaca yang berserakan di lantai yang dingin.  
Sedingin suasana hatinya sekarang. Shuuzo menghembuskan nafas panjangnya, mungkin ini memang sudah batasnya.

Batas hubungan mereka.

Benarkah?

Kau bukan tuhan Shuuzo.

Dan kaki itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangannya yang dingin. Melangkah maju. Menghadapi perih di depan sana

Dia tahu... dia bukan tuhan.  
.

.

.

.

.

"Chihiro… kau harus sudah turun nak?" Mayuzumi Akihiro memanggil anaknya. Lelaki paruh baya itu mengembangkan senyumnya. Chihiro yang melihat Ayahnya, langsung tersenyum. tulus penuh keterpaksaan. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya.

"Ya ayah." dia pun mendekat ke sosok paling dia hormati itu. memeluknya erat sebelum keluar bersama menuju altar dimana Nijimura sedang menunggunya.

Yah… Nijimura marga calon istrinya, namun bukan kekasihnya.  
Melainkan Nijimura yang lain.

Nijimura Satsuki.

Shuuzo memantapkan kakinya. Lelah tawar menawar dengan hatinya. Dia tau egonya akan kalah. Hanya lelaki itu yang bisa membuat dia menyerah.

Dingin.

Bahkan udara diluar mengerti bagaimana hatinya saat ini.  
Shuuzo tidak perlu teman, sedang tidak butuh siapa-siapa. Biarlah kerapuhan itu dia pikul sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang mengerti, jadi untuk apa berbagi?.

Getir.

Menggigiti bibirnya kuat-kuat. Pernikahan Itu ada dalam bayangannya. Orang itu pernah menjanjikannya. Dia tidak mengingkari janji sepenuhnya. Chihiro benar-benar menikahi Nijimura.

Chihiro berharap Shuuzo tidak datang. Mengundangnya sudah cukup menyakitkan. Dia tidak ingin melihat lelaki itu berdiri memaksakan diri. Terlalu jahat untuk Chihiro. Tapi dia tidak punya kuasa. Ayahnya sakit keras. Waktunya tidak banyak. Satu-satunya keinginannya ingin melihat Chihiro menikah. Menikah dengan pilihannya.

Nijimura Satsuki, harga mati untuk Ayahnya. Tidak ada ruang untuk Nijimura yang lainnya. Menebus bahagianya dengan kebahagiaan Ayahnya.

Satsuki terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih itu. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna. Menantinya di depan altar. Namun bibir indah itu berhenti melabar. Dan hanya Kaku. Semua syarafnya kaku. Ketika melihat sang pendamping pria sang pengantin wanita.

Hati Chihiro teriris.

Dia harus tersenyum di saat hatinya sangat perih. Harus menahan luapan emosi dalam dadanya. Haruskah? Harsukah dia mengalami ini?

Menikah di depan kekasihmu?

.

Tepukan Ayahnya di bahunya membangunkanya dari dunia kesakitan. Perlahan dia melangkah.  
Wajah itu tetap indah seperti terakhir kali dia meninggalkannya. Walau kini tak terhiasi senyum. Wajah itu tetap tampan dan mempesona. Chihiro sudah tidak punya hati. Alunan Mozart mulai mengalun mengiringi perjalananya Sepanjang virgin roat seperti pecahan beling.  
Perih mengiris telapak kakinya.

Membuatnya segalanya terarasa lebih berat dan menyakitkan.  
.

.

.

Hidup ini mempermainkan mereka. Telak. Shuuzo berakting sempurna. Dia tidak terlambat. Tugas sebagai pendamping pria ini harus sempurna. Terakhir kalinya dia muncul dihadapan Chihiro. Terakhir kalinya sebelum dia memilih untuk pergi.

Lelaki separuh baya itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang tidak bisa Shuuzo tebak. Dia ingat betul ketika Ayah Chihiro meminta. Permintaannya tidak tanggung - tanggung. Tapi disinilah dia. Berdiri. Menjadi saksi. Saksi untuk kehancuran hidupnya sendiri.

Langkah ini terasa berat. Memperpendek jarak. Dimata Chihiro hanya ada Shuuzo. Entah apakah mereka menyadarinya. Chihiro ingin berhenti. Berhenti tepat didepan lelaki ini. Menggenggam tangan itu. Dan saat dia memegangnya, tangan itu halus dan lembut. Tangan Nijimura Satsuki.

Sedangkan Tangan Nijimura Shuuzo hanya menggenggam Hampa.  
.

.

.

Tubuhnya yang gagah tepat berdiri di depan Shuuzo. Bisa dia hirup aroma tubuhnya yang mencandu. Khas seperti biasa. Masih Shuuzo ingat kapan tubuh itu memeluk dirinya terakhir kali. Tinggal hitungan detik hangat itu bukan miliknya lagi.

Mungkin bukan miliknya lagi sejak lama, sejak dia ditinggalkan. Sejak Chihiro pergi keluar negeri menuntut ilmu. Meneruskan kuliahnya disana. Dan telak bukan miliknya lagi ketika Chihiro pulang disuatu malam.

 _'Shuuzo... aku pulang untuk menikah.'_

Shuuzo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. tak mau mengingatnya. Namun apa daya kenyataan yang ada di depannya kini lebih menyiksa dari pada bayangan pikirannya.

Mereka bergenggaman tangan, jemari itu menaut rapat. Sebentar lagi janji sehidup semati itu keluar dati mulut Chihiro. Sebentar lagi... dan runtuhlah dunianya.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro…" panggil sang pendeta.

Chihiro menoleh ke arah pendeta yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya,  
"Apakah kau Mayuzumi Chihiro, bersedia menerima Nijimura Satsuki sebagai istrimu, mencintai dan menyayangi dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

Sekali lagi, Chihiro memandang direksi dimana sosok pria yang dicintainya tengah menundukan kepalanya, bibirnya merapat. Seolah sedang menahan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam.

Chihiro memejamkan matanya, dengan suara yang bergetar karena menahan perih, Chihiro menjawab pertanyaan pendeta,  
"Ya saya bersedia."

Chihiro tidak lagi mendengarkan perkataan pendeta. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika Nijimura Satsuki mulai menyematkan cincin ke jari manisnya. Tatapan matanya hanya fokus ke arah sosok yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya. Ia bisa melihat sebuah senyuman kecil yang sangat miris terbentuk di bibirnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil ketika pandangannya beradu dengan sang pengantin pria. Sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan keputusasaan sekaligus kegetiran. Hal ini membuat mata Chihiro memanas. Sebisa mungkin, dia menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Sebuah senyuman kecil tak kalah getir, ia lontarkan juga ke pemuda itu.

"Sekarang pengantin pria boleh mencium pengantin wanita sebagai bukti cinta kasih yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi teman kalian dalam membina rumah tangga."

Perlahan Chihiro menagkup pipi Satsuki. Walau dalam hatinya dia berjerit kesakitan. Tidak ingin. Namun… mata indah pemuda itu memandangnya sendu seolah berkata  
'Lakukan saja...'

Chihiro mencium bibir Satsuki. Lagi lagi memilih untuk menyikiti keduanya hingga dalam sampai Akhir. sampai perih itu menyentuh ulu hati keduanya membuat serphihan pering itu mengahncurkan segalanya. membuat keduanya harus kehilangan sesuatu yang seumur hidup mereka lindungi bersama. Namun...

Sudah berakhir.

"Maafkan aku, Shuuzo..."

.

END


End file.
